We found love
by GypsySoul05
Summary: Our four favorite girls! Well they are all jumping ship and each giving up something to be together...because they found love in a hopeless place...but they didn't have to stay there. Depending on reviews and the muse this might be a short one. Pairing Santana/Brittany Quinn/Rachel. Mature for language (it is Santana after all) and future chapters of sweet lady kisses. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: as usual I don't own Glee, Ruyan Murphy is a genius. I don't own any of the lyrics that I will use in or future chapters.**

**A/N: Oops I did it again! I got this idea and now I am running with it. I wanted to do a fic with all four of my favorite girls. I have trouble writing Britt, because I feel that she is more complicated , she has sides that most of have not been able to grasp, nor even seen yet. So please be patient with me as I try to do her and the other three girls justice. This is going to be a short story I think… that is unless it develops into something more. Who knows…sometimes they just keep talking to me and I keep on writing.**

**Thanks **

**Taylor**

~}|{ ~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}|{ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~ Santana ~

Santana sat at her desk looking at her computer._ I'm not looking, I'm not looking. Santana Lopez is NOT …_she clicked her inbox to see if there was an email. She growled at the computer, she looked at the Skype notification, and growled again. _What the hell!_ She pushed away from her desk, and picked up her cell, leaving the bedroom.

"Where you going?" her mother called after her.

"Out, I can't stay here a minute longer." Santana called over her shoulder

"You should have gone to New York, I told you to go." Maria Lopez appeared from the end of the hall.

"Mom I can't leave Britt all by herself." Santana leaned her head on the door.

"You can't hang your own dreams on someone else." she whispered to her daughter quietly.

"I'm not mom. Brittany isn't only my girlfriend, or my best friend, she is my soul mate and I'm sorry that you don't understand that," Santana flipped around to plead with her mother.

"I get it, even if I don't get it, you know what I mean. I know how important she is, but you staying behind so that you can be together is a mistake." Maria reached out to hug her daughter.

"That is your opinion, and you're entitled it mom. Let's just agree o disagree." Santana shrugged her mothers attempt of affection off.

Santana left without further conversation. Jumping into her car, she headed over to Britt's house. Her cell phone rang and she sighing when she saw that I was. "What's up Tubbers?"

"Nice to hear from you to Santana"

"Yeah, yeah how's Yale?"

"Terrible, I miss Rachel. I miss you guys." Quinn muttered

"I miss you guys too, even the midget"

"San !"

"Oh come on you know I don't mean it like that." Santana laughed.

"How is Britt?"

"Depressed. Sue kicked her off the team, Shue cut back on her solos. Her grades aren't getting any better, I'm worried about her."

"We all are." Quinn said softly concern in her voice. "We are a bunch of pathetic brats."

"I know. How is Berry doing?"

"No better she is just better at hiding it."

"This sucks." Santana pulled into the drive. "I'm at Britt's I'll call you later, Q." Santana hung up and looked at the house where her girlfriend lived and pulled in a deep breath and got out of the car. She walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Hey San." Britt said as she opened the door and looked at her girlfriend.

"Hey Britt are you ok?" Santana pulled her in for a tight hug,

"No she isn't she hates it here." Britt's mom announced from behind her.

"I know baby, jus one more year and we'll be out of here." Santana kissed Britt on the cheek.

"I want to leave now, can't we just run away to New York" Brittany pouted.

Santana laughed, at her "I wish Britt. I wish."

Santana was sitting down to dinner with her parents when her cell phone rang. Her parents shook there heads so she didn't answer it But she knew by ring tone that it was Britt. She finished her dinner as fast as she could and asked to be excused. The minute she was in her room , she called Britt.

"Santana! I'm, so excited !" Brittany squealed.

"What's up baby." she asked unable to stop her herself from smiling.

"Pack your bags where moving to New York!" the bubbly blonde shouted.

"What ?"

"My mom and dad are going to let me move with you, I mean I am old enough to be on my own, but they are worried about me finishing school. I have to promise to finish school there but they are willing to let me move with you."

Santana wasn't able to talk for a few minutes. "Oh my god this is the best news ever!"

"I know right. The only thing is I have less then two weeks to get there, find a place to live and register for school."

"Two weeks! Damn were gonna have to get Berry on this."

"Hold on I'm gonna call her, you call Q."

Within minutes they all four where on the phone. Have to love 3 way calling.

"Hello ?" came the diva's musical voice.

"Hi Rach I have Santana on the phone and she's calling Quinn."

"Hello ?" Quinn's voice sounded amused

"Hi Quinn I have Britt on the phone and she has Rach on the phone."

"Um ok ."Rachel laughed.

"Hi baby." Quinn voice sounded calm and sad.

"So guys, " Santana smiled into her phone. "My baby has some good news and we need your help."

"Of course"

"Anything" they said together.

"Britt and I are moving to New York we need to find a place to live in a good neighborhood, with good schools a high school and a community college for me, and jobs."

"Oh my god!" Rachel shouted "Best news ever! I can't wait to see you I'll start looking for places right now." you could hear the faint noise of her fingers flying across the keys on her laptop.

"The bad news is we only have two weeks, we have a lot to do in two weeks. That is why we need your help."

"I'm so happy for you guys I wish I could be with you!" Quinn laughed listening to Rachel's furious fingers flying over the keyboard. "Don't break the computer sweetheart."

Rachel remained silent for a few moments. Then cleared her throat. "I wish we could all be together as well. Britt , San are you guys dead set living in here in the city?"

"What are you getting a Berry?" Santana questioned pausing in her writing down her to do list for the trip.

"Well if… I was jus thinking that if no one minded the commute we could find a place in-between and live together. We would have to share a house and bills , but we would all be together. There is about two hours difference between New Haven and here we could just find something that is in between."

"I can't ask you three to do that." Quinn denied.

"Berry you're a genius!"

"I love the idea." Britt laughed.

"Guys we can't do that." Quinn denied.

"Tough that is what were doing." Santana laughed.

"Britt and I are packing tonight, we will drive up. Its Wednesday… we'll be there by Friday. You guys work out the town between now and then let us know and we'll meet you Friday night. Wish me luck I have to go break the news to my parents."

Telling her parents hadn't been as hard as she thought. It appears that their 'rents had been talking for quite a bit over the last two weeks. So the girls sold Brittany's expensive car, because neither girl wanted to drive the the BMW in uncharted territory, why bring more attention to them then they needed. They instead loaded Santana's sedan with their belongings and headed east.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: as usual I don't own Glee, Ruyan Murphy is a genius. I don't own any of the lyrics that I will use in or future chapters.**

**A/N: Oops I did it again! I got this idea and now I am running with it. I wanted to do a fic with all four of my favorite girls**

**This is going to be a short story I think… that is unless it develops into something more. Who knows…sometimes they just keep talking to me and I keep on writing.**

**Thanks **

**Taylor**

**~}|{ ~**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}|{ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

~ Rachel~

Rachel hung up the phone with her tentative friends, and girlfriend smiling. She ignored the sounds her roommate and her 'guest' were making from the other side of the screen. Concentrating on her search for suitable housing. She knew that all three of the other girls had grown up with high standards so any house they choose to live in would need to live up to them. Not hard to find at all in the area that she was considering, but being able to pay rent might be another situation all together. Her father's had set aside money for her for housing when she moved. She hadn't touched it yet, deciding to live in the dorm and work off her dorm fees by working at the library.

Rachel picked up her phone and called her dads, doing a little giddy dance as she listened to the phone ring.

"Berry Residence," Hiram answered the phone.

"Hi dad!"

"Hi baby girl," he replied happily. "Hold on I have daddy here I'm going to put you on speaker phone."

"Ok dad," Rachel smiled at the cuteness of her parents.

"Hi pumpkin! How are you we miss you so much!" Leroy said excited.

"Well to be honest I have been a little down and homesick, but I didn't want to tell you guys," she admitted with a chuckle. "But I have some good news, and I hope that you're happy for me."

"What is it baby? Did you have an audition that you didn't tell us about?" Leroy wondered.

"No not an audition. I …well I just got off the phone with Quinn, Santana and Brittany, and we are going to move in together."

"Wait what?" Hiram asked confusion hinting in his voice. "Quinn lives is Connecticut, and Santana and Brittany live here. How is that going to work."

"Well Brittany and Santana are moving east and well I'm miserable, and Quinn is miserable. So we are going to find a place in the middle and all live together and commute to school."

The Berry men where very quite for a few minutes and Rachel gnawed on her bottom lip. "Dad? Daddy? Say something."

"We are a little shocked is all sweetie. New York is all you have talked about for the last 16 years," Leroy finally said gently.

"And Broadway is still my dream, I will still go to school and audition. But I need Quinn, I am miserable without her, if I asked she would move here to be with me, and I can't let her do that. But it will happen because this separation is eating away from her too."

"Quinn really means a lot to you sweetie, huh?" Hiram said softly.

"She's is the only thing that I love as much if not more then Broadway," Rachel admitted with a calm voice.

Her dad's were quite again for a few moments and though Rachel was miles and miles away she knew they were looking at one another in that giddy, did we just hear that' face. "Ok baby we'll stand behind your decision," there was a pause. "You'll need some money to hold you over, were going to wire you some."

Rachel let out a deep breathe. "Thank you so much for being so supportive," she whispered tears softly rolling down her face. "I couldn't do this with out you."

"Honey this is our job," Leroy said softly. " We love you, all we can do is hope that we did our job," Rachel could hear his smile. "You're an amazing, smart, strong willed, talented, beautiful compassionate young woman."

"So we did something right," Hiram laughed. "We love you baby, and we know that you will listen to your heart and your head and do the right thing. I know you… I wouldn't be surprised if this wasn't something you were already cooking up,"

"Guilty," Rachel laughed. "I can't live without her. San and Britt moving just helps move my plans along faster."

"We're so proud of you pumpkin, you call us when you need anything. Anything at all ok?" Leroy sounded verklempt.

"I love you both. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Bye baby. I love you," They said together in unison. Rachel smiled and they hung up the phone.

Rachel called Quinn next smiling when she answered.

"Hi baby,"

"Hi," Rachel whispered softly.

"Are you ok? What did they say?"

"You know me so well," Rachel chuckled. "They are all for it, happy and willing to help."

"Are you sure about this Rach? You have waited for New York for so long."

"I still have New York, you and Broadway are what matters. I can have both if we live together. That is what I want, I want to be with you I want to wake up in your arms every morning and go to bed cuddled up to you every night."

"I would love nothing more then for that to happen. But I feel that you are all giving up so much because I am here,"

"What am I giving up Quinn? A lousy roommate, fog, noise, and traffic."

"And you love most of that Rachel,"

"I love you more, Damn it Quinn! I love you and I want to be with you, and your stuck with it."

Quinn chuckled. "Oh no you've made up your mind huh?"

"Yes, stuck together like glue forever." Rachel promised. "Now since I miss you why don't you tell me how much you miss me."

"I miss you so much baby," Quinn husked into her phone. "If I was there I would be holding you in my arms never letting you go."

Rachel sighed. "What else would we be doing?"

"Kissing, I love your lips. I love how soft they are, how they feel pressed against my skin," Rachel let out a whimper. "I love running my fingers through your hair, I love running my hands all over that beautiful body that I cherish so much," a moan slipped past Rachel's lips. "And we would make love, until we weren't able to lift a finger. I would reacquaint myself with every piece of your flesh, and show you how much I miss and love you."

"Quinn," Rachel finally squeaked out, her panties ruined. "I miss you so much. I miss your hands on me, I miss my hands on you. I miss how safe and perfect you feel. I miss how you cuddle me, I miss how you read with old lady glasses in bed. I miss how you sneak bacon and ice cream when you think I'm not looking. God I miss just being able to see your beautiful eyes and caress your face."

"I just want to spend the rest of my life in the glow of your warmth Rachel. To have my world revolve, and the sun to rise and set at your command. If this is truly what you want, then I would never be able to deny you."

"All I want is to start running in your direction. Leave everything behind, and be with the only person in this world that truly matters," Rachel gripped the phone tighter as she spoke.

"Well you can't leave everything behind. You have a lot of shi… stuff in that dorm,"

"Quinn Fabray!" Rachel muttered looking around her dorm room and pouted there was a lot to pack. "Crap you have a point."

Quinn chuckled. "I love you baby. I'm going to call mom, you start packing you might be ready by next week."

"Not nice Quinn, I love you tell Judy I said hi," Rachel pouted as they hung up the phone. She took a look at her 'stuff' and rolled her eyes, she was going to need a moving van.


	3. Chapter 3

_**10/18/2012**_

_**A/N: Ok So I am going to say, sorry ahead of time, this is very short…and was difficult to write…Brittany …well I love her, but I can't get into her mind yet…so I can't do her justice, so I didn't want to drag out my inaccuracies and inability to channel a believable Brittany…just can't do her justice…but here is her chapter…again sorry it's so short. I'll update soon! **_

_**There is a hidden line from one of my favorite movies from my youth….I wonder if you can guess the movie and the line!**_

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**Taylor**_

_**~}|{~**_

We found love CH 3

~~ Brittany~~

Brittany and Santana sat at McDonalds parking lot , eating their lunch while Lord Tubbington walked around stretching his paws.

"Sannie do you think we should feed Sir Quacks a lot some French fries?"

"Sure why not," Santana shrugged.

"But what if he's French?"

Santana paused from sipping her soda. "Huh?"

"Well he can't have my chicken nuggets, that would be like animalbolizim, so what about French Fries…he might be French!"

Santana blinked slowly, as Brittany continued. "Because he can't eat his own kind," she scrunched her nose at the thought.

"Oh," Santana smiled. "He's not French no French accent when he quacks," she reasoned to the blonde, who in turn nodded.

"Oh you're right, Sannie how silly of me," She placed a fry near her bag for the duck to eat after she blew on it too cool it down.

"Not at all B," Santana leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Sometimes," Brittany countered. "But you get me San,"

"Because I love you," Santana said sincerely.

"I love you too. I'm so happy we're moving in with Rachie and Quinnie," Brittany danced a little in her seat. "Do you think there will be ducks?"

"I'm sure there will be," Santana nodded, watching the fat lazy cat scratching at the tree.

"I'm sad that we didn't find Sir Quacks Alot's mother at the petting zoo," Brittany pouted. "But we'll find her," she said with a determined grin. "Maybe at a pond near our new home."

Santana just nodded and bit into her cheese burger. Watching the cat as it now tried to climb the tree it was scratching a moment ago. It wasn't going well for the cat or the poor tree. The Latina just hid a smiled and bit her lip.

"Do you think Rachel will make us her special cookies?" Brittany asked in an excited voice. As she sipped her soda, missing Santana rolling her eyes.

"She knows how much you like them, Britt," Santana said polishing off her burger and putting the wrapper in the empty paper bag.

"But Quinnie likes her cupcakes best, and you like her brownies best," the normally bubbly blonde frowned.

"I'm still sure she'll make then Britt," Santana promised with a pat on the girls exposed knee. Her girlfriend was currently wearing a Rachel Berry worth short skirt, that Santana was finding distracting.

"Okay," the blonde smiled and finished her chicken nuggets. "We should get going you know how Quinnie worries," She opened the door and let out a loud whistle. The fat cat waddled it's way to the car, purring loudly.

"Good thing you didn't try to sneak a cigarette, I was watching you," she scolded the cat when he climbed into the car and leapt into Brittany's lap. "They cause cancer Lord Tubbington, you're not gonna die on my watch."

"I don't suppose you're going to crate him?" Santana silently begged with her eyes, even though she already knew the answer.

"No, he won't climb in your lap any more, I talked to him," Brittany assured her as she pet the cat , and pulled him away from her purse where the duck was still sitting chewing on a French fry.

"Britt, he nearly made us drive off the bridge," Santana pleaded, knowing it was a futile.

"Water makes him nervous," the girl defended the cat in her lap with big blue eyes.

"You said underpasses make him nervous when he puked all over my back seat," Santana muttered.

"San he get's nervous in car rides," she snuggled him into her neck. "Isn't that right Lord Tubbington, not much of a traveler…thank goodness I stopped your time traveling habit."

Santana knew the battle was lost, she nodded and clipped her seatbelt in place and started the car, it was another three hours until they met up with Rachel and Quinn. They would make it, somehow.

Brittany happily sat back with her cat and duck, as Santana drove the rest of the way to their best friends. Brittany was looking forward to starting over. She had her girlfriend, her best friends, a new ducky and Lord Tubbington. A new school to start over with and she would do better this time.

She would have to keep a close eye on Lord Tubbington. She was pretty sure he kept using her cell phone to call his long distant girlfriend in Saigon. He would be heart broken to find out that she was seeing the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland, Brittany didn't know how to break the news to him. Hello Kitty sure did get around. Brittany shook her head and tried to not think about that little pink bowed slut and focused on the dash board.

"Hey Sannie? Why does that lady on the GPS sound like Mary Poppins and not Rory? I thought all leprechauns where Irish…and better yet I'd like to know the magic that shrunk her to fit into the GPS box, itty-bitty living space."

"Phenomenal Power," Santana giggled.


	4. Chapter 4

_**10/18/2012**_

_**A/N: Quinn's Chapter …it's longer then Britt's … a promised and update very close to Britt's because lets face it Britt's wasn't long at all and more of a tease, then an update! Please enjoy. By the way on a personal note MOVING sucks! I have done it a number of times and it is so not fun! So that is something to look forward to in the up coming chapter, because I promise you comedy and disaster to come !**_

**Disclaimer: as usual I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy is a genius. I don't own any of the lyrics that I will use in or future chapters.**

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**Taylor**_

_**~}|{~**_

~Quinn~

They met up on Friday at four in the afternoon. Rachel and Quinn met at Old Greenwich about 15 minutes apart from one another at a small latte shop called Café de Soul.

Quinn sat watching for Rachel in one of the front window booths. She loved the new look that Rachel had adopted since moving to NYC two months ago. She found herself dazzled by the woman who stopped at the window looking in smiling her Rachel Berry smile with an excited wave. Her hair was now waist length, with a slight curl to the tips and streaked with a golden honey hue. Her clothing was still too short, for Quinn's liking, but much more fashionable. Thanks to Kurt's Vogue influence

She watched Rachel squeal and rush into the Café and then to her booth.

"Hi," Rachel whispered when she slid into the booth so close that their legs were touching hip to knee, Quinn wasn't complaining at the contact and she smiled brightly.

"Hi Baby," she leaned further in for a kiss.

"Oh, Quinn, I've missed you so much. I'm so happy we're doing this. Have you talked to them today?"

"Yes me, too. They're running behind Britt saw a petting zoo," Quinn smirked.

"Oh, ok," Rachel shared a knowing smirk. Then looked up at the waiter who stopped and greeted them.

"Hello, I'm Gerald, can I get you some latte or would you like a menu?" the young man with badly dyed black hair asked with a flirtatious flourish. Rachel could see where his nose ring and lip ring had been removed for his day job.

"No, I'll just have a vegan tall latte with a shot of raspberry. Please and thank you," she smiled and intertwined her fingers with Quinn's on top of the table. Gushing when Quinn brought their joined hands to her lips and kissed the brunettes fingers.

The waiter cleared his throat, nodded. "Ok, I'll be right back with your latte."

Quinn watched the man go, and barley concealed her eye roll. "They should be here in a few minutes. How's Kurt?"

"Heartbroken that I am leaving him," Rachel pouted, fiddling with the napkin with her free hand.

"He left you first. Living on 97th with Isabella the minute he got off the airplane," Quinn muttered in an angry tone.

"I know, but he doesn't see it that way," Rachel defended her long time friend.

"Because he is a man," Quinn wasn't able to keep the bitterness out of her voice or stop the eye roll.

"Quinn Fabray!"

"What? I'm mad at him. I wanted you guys to move in together when he moved here, so that you wouldn't be miserable," Quinn sipped her latte as she spoke turning to watch her closely.

The waiter returned with Rachel's latte, with a twinkle in his eyes he set a 'complementary' raspberry tart in front of the diva, Quinn scowled at him, the man took off without another word before Rachel could give her thanks.

"Everything happens for a reason, Quinn. If I had moved in with Kurt, I would never be able to move in with you, Brittany and Santana," Rachel smiled and kissed the taller blonde on her chin line.

"Still I can be mad if I want to," Quinn pouted averting the pleading look that Rachel was sure to be shooting her. "How's Ms. July?"

"Thanks a lot Quinn, now you've gone and ruined my day," Rachel groaned and swatted the blonde's arm.

"Is she really that bad?" Quinn laughed until Rachel shot her a sobering dirty, if looks could kill, look.

"Think of Coach Sue and Shelby and you have Cassandra July…I mean add a cane and fishnets…and yeah there we are,"

"Wow," Quinn whistled. "Sounds hot!" Quinn joked.

"You would think so, but not so much," Rachel sipped her drink. "She's as crazy as Sue and as driven as Shelby,"

"So how are you dealing with it?"

"Never give up, Never surrender," Rachel laughed.

"There's the girl I love. I love that about you so much," Quinn whispered and kissed the girl on her lips softly.

Rachel eyes closed and she whispered "That's because you get me," and laid her head against the blonde's shoulder.

"I do and always have,"

"You hid it so well," Rachel muttered.

"I had to be. I'm so sorry about that," Quinn deflated with guilt fro her past.

"Don't be. It helped mold who we are. If there hadn't been then. There wouldn't be now," Rachel remarked.

"I like now," Quinn agreed kissing the top of her head.

"I live for now," Rachel admitted with a cheeky grin that Quinn wasn't able to see.

"I always wondered what would have happened if that fateful day with Finn had never happened. Would we be where we are today?"

"None of that matters. That day did happen, and you were there to save me and protect me," Rachel said softly with her eyes closed.

"I was so scared," Quinn shivered with the memory of that day.

"We all where," Rachel nodded. "I don't want to think about that now,"

"Ok," Quinn sipped her latte.

"Tell me about Yale," Rachel changed the subject.

"It's great I wish I had you guys, which I will now. But I like my teachers, and I like my classes," Quinn said happily.

"What about your art? Are you painting again?"

"Not yet. But I'm feeling inspired again," Quinn winked, and squeezed Rachel's fingers.

"I'm so happy to hear that, Fabray," Rachel smirked tilting her face took look up at her girlfriend.

"Anything for my little diva," Quinn grinned and received another giggle from Rachel as she kissed her under her chin again. The skin was still tingling from the last kiss placed there, again Quinn wasn't complaining.

"So how's Judy?" Rachel asked sipping her latte.

"Ecstatic, you know that she loves you. She was so happy about me not being alone. Expect thank you flowers," Quinn gave her sarcastic grin. "My own mother makes me look bad," she muttered.

"I don't need flowers, Quinn, I have you. That's so much more then anything that I ever wished for before. My father's love you, too Little Miss Charm Pants," Rachel retorted, with a soft smile.

"Is that your way of calling me a kiss ass?" Quinn hid her laugh at Rachel's shocked look and quick glance around the café.

"Fabray language," she whispered.

"Yes mother,"

"We're new here, it's a small town you and Santana better he on your best behavior until we sign the lease,"

"We're not that bad," Quinn denied.

"Senior prank?" Rachel reminded her with a perfectly manicured single raised eyebrow.

Quinn grinned at the memory and shrugged her shoulders. "It was senior prank," she reasoned.

"Sending 400 condoms to Ms. Pillsbury junior year?" Rachel jabbed Quinn with a finger.

"You knew about that?" Quinn choked on her latte, mortified.

"The time you washed all the Cheerio's cheer shorts with bleach and shrunk them?" Quinn blushed, and Rachel ticked off her fingers as she continued. "How about when you filled Finn's bedroom with scorpions,"

"He deserved it,"

"The time you painted Lima Loser on Puck's truck?" Rachel demanded.

"It was a dare," she muttered. "And I removed the paint,"

"72 hours later," Rachel muttered. "And when you guys hid Artie's wheelchair?"

"He called Brittany stupid," Quinn fired back

"Ok that one was deserved," Rachel admitted. Then she glared at Quinn. "What about the time you and Santana invited the strippers to my going away party?"

"That was Puck!" Quinn exclaimed.

"You two paid for it, and received the most lap dances," Rachel deadpanned.

Quinn hung her head. "Ok I'll behave," Rachel raised her brow again. "Ok and I'll make sure Santana stay's in line,"

"You better,"

"Better what, Berry?" Santana demanded as they slid into the booth.

"Behave," Rachel smiled sweetly.

"Never," Santana grinned, waving the waiter over.

"Oh yes you will," Brittany hugged Rachel across the table. "If Rachel said so she has a reason,"

"Hi Brittany," Rachel hugged her back having been mostly pulled out of the seat, but the taller blonde. "Is your bag quacking?" she asked mystified as she settled back next to Quinn.

"Yes, " she smiled then pulled her purse up to her face. "Shushhhhh !" She told the bag seriously. "Sir Quacks A Lot hasn't any table manners,"

"What?" Quinn asked watching Santana, who was rolling her eyes.

"We couldn't leave him in the car with fat cat,"

"San!"

"I mean Britt-Britt's cat. So we had to smuggle him in here," Santana looked up again annoyed that the waiter hadn't come over,

"You have a duck?" Rachel finally managed to mutter.

"Yeah mom and dad gave him to me as a moving present, he's an orphan. But San and I are going to find his mother," Britt smiled lovingly at the Latina, who blushed in return.

Rachel glanced at Quinn, who was laughing behind her latte, then to Santana who glared at Quinn then shrugged her shoulders and then finally back to Brittany who was bouncing in her seat. She cleared her throat. "I can't wait to meet him. He sounds adorable," Rachel said with a smile on her face.

"You're going to love him Rach," Brittany promised. As the waiter finally came over to their table.

"Can I get you ladies anything?" he asked still shooting Rachel covert looks, that wasn't missed by Quinn who was growling.

"I want what Rachel is drinking," Brittany jerked her head in Rachel's direction.

"Make that two, and make it quick," Santana laughed at Rachel's shocked expression. " What? You have good taste in latte,"

"Thank you Santana," Rachel blushed.

Quinn smiled and kicked Santana under the table an whispered "Thank you,"

"So I figured you have something for us to look at?" Santana said once they all had there latte, and Santana and Quinn glared the waited into submission.

"Yes," Rachel smiled and began pulling out her tablet out of her bag. She then nodded to each of them , and smiled when they each pulled out their own. They had each gotten one from graduation. It was there hush, hush Glee swag.

"I have emailed you a few potentials. I have a realtor meeting us at the thirty minutes,"

"Wow Baby," Quinn muttered at the thirty or so listings they has been emailed.

"Some are better then others," Rachel glanced up with a smile. "There is one that I'm partial to," she admitted.

"Why?" Santana asked placing her tablet on the table and sipping her latte watching Rachel with a smirk.

"Well I like the location. It's in walking distance to the very best high school in the area. About a 15 minute dive from the community college, and close to public transit."

"Kay," Brittany leaned in. "You're holding back," smiling at Quinn's muttering under her breath as she was reading the listings.

"I know it's by far the most expensive but its on the water, they have a boat house that is set up as a studio that would be perfect for Quinn. It has five bedrooms, one of which that's been converted into an office. It would be perfect for Santana for studying and working, that is set on one side of the house . There is also a huge finished basement that would be a perfect dance studio for Brittany and I," Rachel said excitedly.

"It sounds perfect," Brittany said happily.

"And expensive," followed Quinn and Santana.

"It would be. I thought about that as well the last bedroom is more like a mother-in-law suite fully equipped rental. We might be able to rent that out separately, that would help out with rent," the diva defended.

"How much?"

"Four thousand a month," Rachel muttered, Quinn whistled and Santana groaned. "I told you it was expensive," she shrugged her shoulders.

Brittany smiled at everyone. "Rachel you really like this one huh?"

Rachel nodded, blushing. "Yes I really do," in her tone you could hint a bit of her insincerity.

"I trust your judgment," Brittany said simply

"You do?" Rachel sputtered.

"Yes , and so does Santana,"

"I…" Santana shoe a look at Brittany. "Yeah me too,"

"So that settles it. We need to only see that one," Brittany smiled and sipped her latte. "I love raspberry,"

"Brittany its too expensive," Rachel muttered.

"Rachel it's perfect. We'll manage it," Brittany said firlmly

"Britt…" Santana sighed.

"Santana," Brittany looked at her stubbornly.

"Ok Berry call your guy," Santana nodded and leaned back latte in hand.

"If you're sure?" they all nodded, Rachel pulled out her sparkling pink phone out of her purse.

"Lorne?" she smiled "Hi where all here. Yes we would like to come and see the house on Bishop," Rachel smiled again squeezing Quinn hand. "Ok we'll be there in about twenty five minutes.. Thanks, Bye," she hung up the phone and leaned into Quinn for a quick kiss. "We're all set," she slipped her cell phone into the purse. Sipped her latte. "I already spoke to my dads and they are going to help us out."

"My mom too," Quinn added placing the tablet back on the table.

"My parent's already gave me money," Santana smiled . Everyone let out a deep breath, and only smiled when Brittany pulled out the small ducky from her bag, and cuddled him to her cheek. "Mommy and Daddy just want that's best. If Rachel says it's the best, then its is. They'll help too."

~ }|{ ~

They pulled up to the house on 15 Bishop St. The house sat a quarter of a mile off the road and backed up against the water it was a large colonial home.

"Wow," Brittany smiled from the back seat. They had all piled into Quinn four door mini cooper and drove all together. Santana's car was still packed full of Brittany's and Santana's possessions.

"Rachel how did you find this place?" Quinn whispered as she came around to open Rachel's door.

"On the net. My dad told me about the area though," she smiled at them as they walked to the front door.

"Wanky," Santana muttered but only Quinn heard her as she was the closest. They walked hand in hand and Rachel rang the doorbell.

The door swung open to reveal a tall balding man smiling at them. "Hello ladies. I'm Lorne," held out his hand.

"Hello Lorne. I'm Rachel this is my girlfriend Quinn and our friends Santana and Brittany," Rachel shook his hand

"Come in come in. Rachel's told me so much about you. Santana remind me to tell you about the two college that we have in the area. Brittany there is a great high school close by. Who have an amazing dance team and even better cheer squad," he winked at the girl who squealed in delight. "Quinn there are art supply store within two miles and a great local art community. So with all that out of the way lets see the house," he smiled and walked out of the foyer.

"This is the formal living room, and formal dining room. Kitchen though here a nice one too. Anyone cook?"

"Santana is an amazing cook," Brittany said proudly.

"I've burnt Jell-O," Quinn laughed.

"Ok no cooking for Quinn," Lorne laughed. "Downstairs we have the basement that you can use as the studio for dancing. Upstairs are the four bedrooms the mother in law suite was the third car garage, it has been converted into a full equipped apartment that you have permission to rent out separately,"

At the end of the tour Rachel was overwhelmed with the need to call this house home. Quinn was stoic, Brittany was giggling and Santana was speaking in Spanish to herself.

"When can we move it?' Brittany asked to Lorne with a huge smile on her face. Pulling out a change purse from her bag.

"Britt!" Santana smirked. "There are application and we need to talk about rent, and.," she began to be interrupted by her girlfriend and her take charge voice. No one messed with that tone.

"Santana. I got this. Lorne lets talk numbers," Brittany smiled at the overwhelmed man and pulled him to the side.

"Santana what is going on?" Rachel demanded, and Quinn nodded in agreement.

"It's Brittany," she said tossing up her hands in the air, in defeat.

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Please review**_

_**Taylor**_

_**}|{**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**12/15/12 Chapter 5**_

_**A/N: sorry for the extra long delay. I am not worty of my fans continued support! Sorry about everything, I am trying to push this out before the holiday, my beautiful wonderful children are driving me batty! But I love them…. Now where is that duct tape ….I'm kidding (hides the silver tape under desk chair)**_

**Disclaimer: as usual I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy is a genius. I don't own any of the lyrics that I will use in this or future chapters.**

~}|{~

Santana shook her head at Quinn and Rachel who just stared at her in shock. She knew that everyone always expected her to be able understand Britt. Just like everyone always expected for Britt to be able to calm her down. But no one knew the real Brittany. The real Britt was kind of a badass and scary. So it was with that thought in mind that Santana followed after Brittany and Lorne. After all the man might need some protection. She hid in the alcove of the hallway across from the mostly closed door, and eavesdropped.

"So Lorne, I like that name," Brittany smiled up at them man with her ditzy charm. "We like the house, so we'll take it."

"Well there are…"

"Lorne, " Brittany smiled I don't think that you understand. Rachel says this is perfect for us. Rachel is never wrong. We all like the place so we are going to stay here. Now there will have to be some changes."

Lorne was bewildered as he looked at Brittany, and Santana bit back a laugh. The poor man didn't know what hit him.

"Brittany, I would very much like to work with you." he smiled snapping open his briefcase.

"Good to know." Brittany looked over him. "First things first the reny will need to be cut in half," Lorne started to sputter and was shaking his head in denial. "Brittany continued. "We will need to rent out that family in law thing that Rachel was talking about. You will be the one to help us find someone. Now in the rent I assume that lawn care, pest control and pool services are included?" Lorne shook his head in denial. "Well they are now."

"I'm sorry this isn't something that we are going to be able to accommodate." Lorne shut his briefcase with a look of horror.

"Oh you see that is where you're wrong Lorne." Brittany smiled and bounced in glee. "You know why that is?" he man just shot her bewildered large eyes. "It's ok. I'll explain, I need things explained to me every ones in a while. " she beamed at him. "You are in a position to help someone in need. We always need people to pay it forward. You do something for us now when we are in need. " She leaned against the sofa. "Then when you need or want something then we will help you."

"I…"

"No I get it you have no idea what we are capable. But one day you're going to maybe need a lawyer, that's my future wife . Or you're going to like to have a beautiful piece of art, that would be my bestie Q. " the tall blonde smiled. "And while I am not the smartest person, I plan on being a famous dancer and I'll have contacts."

"That's all good and wonderful." Lorne sighed, Santana could tell that he wanted to help them out but that his hands where tied.

"No… I get it, that is all what if and maybe that will never happen." she smiled and winked. "I was holding out on you. I can tell that you're a fan. Hold that thought." she turned and looked right at Santana, "Sannie can you get Rachie?"

Santana choked at getting caught red handed and nodded she left the hall and went in search of Berry who was making out with Quinn in the kitchen. "Mi dios mis ojos!"

Quinn chucked and pulled away from Rachel. "Oh please."

"Cut that shit out. Berry, Britt wants you in the other room." Santana said still with her hand over her eyes.

"Thank you Santana." Rachel straightened her shoulders and kissed Quinn one last time. "I'll be right back Baby." Rachel walked to Santana. "Lead the say enfant du diable."

Santana laughed and then led the way to where she had left Brittany. "Here you go Britt, Berry sign sealed and delivered."

"Rach! Good." Brittany bounced over to Rachel and promptly whispered into Berry's ear.

"Are you sure?" Rachel seemed to question the blonde with an arched brow.

"Positive." Brittany smiled. Rachel nodded. "Lorne, you're a fan of music yes?"

"Of course." he admitted with a shine to his eyes.

"I knew it." Brittany smiled and hugged Rachel. "What is your favorite type?"

"I love everything." he admitted. "But why is that relevant."

"Do you like musicals? Broadway, Liza, Barbra, Bernadette, Idina, Chenoweth, Lupone?" Rachel finally asked catching on with where Brittany was going.

"I'm a fan of musicals, I'm familiar with them all…but again why?" he asked cocking his head.

"Sorry one more question. You're all time favorite song from a musical?" Rachel smiled her mega watt smile.

Santana felt Quinn come to stand next to her. "What is going on?"

Santana shrugged her shoulders. "Other then the brilliance that is Brittany I have no idea." she admitted.

"Memories from Cats." Lorne stated still confused as to what is going on.

Rachel smiled at him. "Difficult a capella, but I never turn down an opportunity for a performance." the little diva took a deep breath then began to sing.

_Midnight_

_Not a sound from the pavement_

_Has the moon lost her memory?_

_She is smiling alone_

_In the lamplight_

_The withered leaves collect at my feet_

_And the wind begins to moan_

Santana melted into Quinn who was now swaying to the music. Ok so the midget could sing. Her voice was epic and she was weak for it, it leaves this room and she'd cut someone.

_Memory_

_All alone in the moonlight_

_I can dream at the old days_

_I was beautiful then_

_I remember the time I knew what happiness was_

_Let the memory live again_

Brittany watched Rachel with bright eyes. Lorne was looking at Rachel as if she hung the moon. He had leaned fully back on the arm of the sofa as he watched her.

_Every streetlamp_

_Seems to beat a fatalistic warning_

_Someone mutters_

_And the streetlamp sputters_

_And soon it will be morning_

_Daylight_

_I must wait for the sunrise_

_I must think of a new life_

_And I musn't give in_

_When the dawn comes_

_Tonight will be a memory too_

_And a new day will begin_

Rachel was lost in the moment she was belting her heart out, eyes clenched closed as she hummed what Santana imagined was an instrumental interlude.

_Burnt out ends of smoky days_

_The stale cold smell of morning_

_A streetlamp dies, another night is over_

_Another day is dawning_

_Touch me_

_It's so easy to leave me_

_All alone with the memory_

_Of my days in the sun_

_If you touch me_

_You'll understand what happiness is_

_Look_

_A new day has begun_

Lorne had tears in his eyes as he clapped. Brittany was clapping and bouncing and Santana and Quinn where holding onto one another like fan girls, it was embarrassing.

"That was amazing Rachel." Lorne finally said then looked at Brittany. "You're right kid you were holding out. Deal, just remember the little people."

"Rachel is the little people, she'd never forget her own!" Brittany smiled and Tigger bounced over to Rachel who was still crying and slightly confused.

~~ }|{ ~~

One week later

"Q! this shit is heavy!" Santana yelled at the bottom of the stairs. "Tell that diva she better figure out pretty fucking quick where we are putting this or I am dropping it here and her skinny ass can carry it up herself."

"You screech the nicest things Santana." Rachel laughed from the top of the stairs where she and Brittany where discussing the perfect place for her and Quinn's new queen size bed.

"Baby. It is getting heavy, lets bringing it up to the landing then we can move it into the room." Quinn said with a grunt as Santana started to force her up the stairs. "S! that is my f-ing back you ramming that into."

Brittany squealed and leapt out of the way taking a shocked Rachel with her. "Santana, if you kill Rachel before I get my special cookies I am cutting you off."

"Britt, that isn't fair!" Santana whined as she cleared the steps pushing the queen sized mattress down the hall, running Quinn over in the process as she flipped over the end of the mattress still in her way as she ran to Britt. "Baby, that was a mistake, I thought Q was ready, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt either of you."

Brittany looked at her with a look that Rachel usually gave Quinn. _Fucking Berry_ "I'm not sure I believe you Sannie." she got to her feet and pulled Rachel to hers as well. "Apologize to Rachel, and I might be balanced to believe you."

"Inclined." Rachel corrected her in a whisper.

"Right I mean inclined to believe you," Brittany hugged Rachel. "Thanks Rachel."

Santana shot Rachel a glare, just what she didn't need. She whipped a smile back on her face when Brittany looked back at her. "I'm sorry for almost 'killing' you, next time I will be more covert in my attempts eradication."

Rachel flushed in anger, but she pursed her lips. "Nice verbiage."

"A girl has to keep up with their nemesis." Santana shot back pulling Britt into a hug and heading downstairs with her to collect more boxes.

"Don't they though," Rachel laughed and blew a kiss to Quinn. "Hi Baby do you need some help?"

"No I'm ok." Quinn crawled over the mattress and then laid on it where it bowed against the wall patting it next to her. She smirked when Rachel headed over and sat down. "I'm glad that you understand that Santana isn't as bad as she comes off."

"Yeah I had metal detectors installed on the fly, to make sure she wasn't packing razor blades." Quinn laughed so hard that she knocked them both off the bed.

"God I love you." Quinn laughed pulling Rachel on top of her.

"Ditto." Rachel whispered before connecting their lips together.

"Sexy Times!" Britt shouted at the top of the stairs with glee.

"Oh hell no, house meeting!" Santana tossed the box to the ground just behind Britt. "Hey quit that you two!"

Quinn and Rachel ignored them and continued to make out half on half off their "bed". Santana groaned and looked at Britt who was watching like there was some type of free show. "Come on Britt, lets go finish unpacking our stuff in our room."

"But San!" Brittany pouted, then glanced back over to where the other couple where will oblivious to them. "Maybe we…"

"Brittany!" Santana shuttered. "No way in hell! First of all Berry? I don't think so. And Quinn doesn't share remember?"

"Oh right, Quinn is a lioness not a care bear." she muttered then pouted then allowed Santana to pull her down the hall. "Can we have Sexy times then?"

~~ }|{ ~~

Santana set the last box outside the Faberry room ignoring the sounds that where still going on, with a roll of her eyes. "Seriously they're like little rabbits." she muttered as she headed back downstairs. Brittany was on the phone with her parents who had called about 45 minutes ago, while they had been …er busy, and she was just now calling them back.

"I love you guys too, I know he was great right? Yeah he is in love with Rachel too. I mean who isn't once they hear her sing." Brittany giggled and then began talking about her ducks.

Santana used to the odd conversation that Brittany was known to have, so without really listening to her girl's conversation she just starting pulling out ingredients to make something for dinner. Problem was she didn't really know any vegan recipes, and Berry was still very vegan. Without a though she headed out to the living room where she had left her bag and pulled out her tablet and googled come vegan recipes.

Santana had gotten caught up in her search pretty quickly, because it was dark when Rachel giggled herself down the stairs, and Brittany was sitting next to her quietly snoring.

"Good evening Santana." Rachel waved over to her as she headed to the kitchen, she was dressed in a pair of Quinn's Yale t-shirts and a pair of old cheer shorts.

"Midget, surprised your still walking." Santana muttered looking at the girl who instead of flushing had a look of devilment in her eyes.

"I'm walking just fine, it's Quinn who is having an issue." Rachel winked and walked out of the room. Leaving a shocked Latina with her mouth hanging open.

Still sitting there shocked Santana saw first hand how difficult it was for Quinn to manage the stares. "Need some help there Captain?" Santana laughed.

"N-nope." Quinn grinned and almost slipped off the last step. "So -R you up to?" she said limping to the sofa.

"More interested in what you did, to make it that you can't walk right." Santana laughed, Quinn blushed. "Wow, Berry…. I wonder why Berry wasn't blushing."

Quinn grin became even more prominent on her face. "S-she…" Quinn giggled. "Yeah." Quinn sat on the coffee table when it appeared that her leg or legs had given out.

Santana just looked at her then at Berry who came back in with two bottles of water. "Baby! You made it downstairs!" she smiled. "Are you talking yet?"

"Barely, Berry what did you do to my captain?"

"I'll never tell." Rachel grinned handing Quinn a water bottle, who drank the whole thing then Berry handed her the next one which she also finished quickly. "Have to keep you hydrated Baby." she kissed Quinn softly on the lips. "Shall I order something for dinner?"

Santana was just bewildered, watching them interact. It was like a tennis match that she found riveting. "I was going to make something, but I don't have the ingredients we need, so maybe that will be for the best."

"Great I'm starving I depleted all my energy." Rachel smirked at Quinn, and then headed into the kitchen again. "Chinese, ok?"

"Argh?" Quinn was able to mutter but nodded her head.

"Quinn says ok?" Santana muttered. "Britt likes shrimp lo-mien, and I like orange chicken."

"Ok." Rachel called back out from the other room

Santana looked back over at her friend who was still sporting a joker smile. "Q you ok? You look like your gonna pass out or something."

"Rachel will be the death of me," Quinn whispered her eyes still closed, smile in place. "But at least I'll have died knowing true happiness." she giggled, and then Santana caught her when she tipped forward, Quinn fucking Fabray had passed the fuck out.

"Oi! Berry what the fuck!"

"Did she pass out again?" Rachel called from the other room. "Stubborn woman I told her to stay in bed." Rachel came into view as she stomped her foot. "She never learns." she shook her head and walked back out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**1/15/12 Chapter 6**

**Author's Note**

**So I am turning over a new leaf, and I will be updating this story on Tuesdays. So I will do my best to keep to that schedule.**

**Disclaimer: As usual I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy is a genius. I don't own any of the lyrics that I will use in this or future chapters.**

* * *

**~}|{~**

Rachel slid to the floor, the minute Ms. July left the room. There was sweat pouring down off every piece of her body. Nothing that she did was good enough for that damn woman. The harder she tired the more negative feed back she received for all her effort. She glanced over at her bag that held her bottle of water, she thought about crawling over there and drinking it, but it was a good twenty feet away. _Not worth it, I'd rather die right here._

"I don't know why she is gunning so hard for you Rachel." Brody admitted handing her a bottle of his own water.

"You think so too, I thought I was making it up in my head." Rachel frowned, as she drank from the bottle with deep pulls. "Thanks."

"No worries, yes she is harder on you then anyone I have noticed before. Maybe she sees more potential in you then the rest of us?" he shrugged.

"I'll try to remember that the next time she is cleaning the floor with my ass." Rachel smirked. "Now in the world can you be her TA?"

"I seem to fly under her wrath radar."

"Lucky you." Rachel stood groaning. She limped over to her bag and fished out her cell phone.

"You want to go and get some coffee?" Brody called from behind her.

"I'm meeting up with Kurt, we're doing this central park 'that's how you know' thing." Rachel smirked.

"Why does that sound familiar?" Brody muttered.

Rachel giggled. "It's a scene from Enchanted. We do random fun moments like that since we've moved to the city,"

"You sound like soul mates," Brody rolled his eyes, as he packed his bags.

"If only, " she laughed. "If we weren't both gay, I'm sure we'd make a perfectly compatible couple." Brody raised a brow at that in annoyance, of being reminded of Rachel's unavailable status.

"We'll then I'll let you get going, I'm sure that you have a lot to get in before you take the train home."

Rachel nodded and headed off to the showers, she ignored the nagging feeling that she was forgetting something or maybe missing something.

**~~~ }|{ ~~~**

"Lady Love," Rachel turned around to look at her best friend. He held out her preferred latte and a vegan raspberry scone.

"Be still my heart," Rachel giggled when rolled his eyes. "I've missed you."

"You traded your tried and true, for the new and overbearing." Kurt said dramatically taking her hand in his and leading the way to the park bench.

"Kurt!" Rachel whacked his arm playfully.

"Well what else I am to think you're living with Satan." he shrugged his shoulders with a bit of a smirk.

"She isn't that bad," Rachel sipped her drink. "Well she isn't all hearts and sugar." Kurt choked on his latte as he laughed.

"Told you so." he shook his head.

"Honestly it isn't so bad, but there are all these rules now." Rachel complained.

"Rules?" Kurt questioned with a slow smirk.

"Well yes, they all seem to revolve around Quinn and I." Rachel pulled a piece of the scone. "Well like the one about us having sex, it can only be had between 10pm and 5am, only in our own room and no where else in the house. Or Rule 7 no making out in the communal areas"

Kurt's eyes almost popped out of his head. "What?"

"I know right all through high school we were subject to her and Britt's PDA." Rachel frowned. "there there is the room rule that I can't be out of my room after 10pm, because then Brittany wants to hang out with me and she can't get her snuggles on." a growl. "Or that I have to only sing when she isn't sleeping, isn't having sex, or when she isn't studying."

"Wow."

"It gets worse. Apparently I have to keep the bedroom and the bathroom door locked at all times."

"Why?"

"Ah well Quinn might have let it slip about our bedroom activities, and Britt is…um..well.."

"Oh god Brittany wants to join in?" Kurt was mortified.

"According to Santana." Rachel rolled her eyes. "I mean Britt and I are great friends, I don't think any of that is true. Santana is just a little bit crazy. No one, meaning Quinn and I are allowed to be in the kitchen." Rachel sighed dramatically and blushed.

"What aren't you telling me?" Kurt squealed in boyish delight

"I might've caused a fire." she muttered. "I was making breakfast for Quinn, and in the middle of my cooking of it she fell down the stairs I ran to make sure she was ok , and we …"

Kurt was laughing at this point. "What…oh god Rachel what?"

"We started to make out, and well…" she cringed. "Then there was fire alarms and Spanish cursing."

"Oh baby girl, sounds like maybe Satan has a point."

"Kurt you're my best friend you have to be on my side."

"Oh I am." he promised. "But if you're burning down kitchens and almost killing Quinn, and now Brittany is hell bent on joining in, well I can see her side too."

Rachel pouted then sighed. "Maybe."

Quinn let herself into the house quietly. Rule 15: Don't make more noise then necessary. Damn rules. Quinn noticed that Britt was home already as her shoes were at the door, that was rule 27. Knowing that Santana was still out she relaxed. Santana was going to make a great mom. The type of mom where her kids were well behaved and didn't get away with shit.

"Damn harpy." she muttered.

"Don't talk about my future wife that way." Brittany said coming from the kitchen.

"If it wasn't true then how did you know exactly who I was talking about?" Brittany pursed her lips. "Got you there."

"Maybe," Britt looked around. "Where is Rachie?"

Quinn smirked sitting on the sofa. "She'll be late it's Wednesday she is in New York with Kurt,"

"Oh that's right they're doing Central Park today right?" Quinn nodded. "Enchanted this week right?"

Quinn shook her head she didn't understand the dramatic relationship that Rachel and Kurt had or the need to do random musical numbers in public. They did it once a week every Wednesday, all over the place in the city. "Yes, she has been going on and on about how amazingly epic it will be."

"I think it's great." Brittany smiled. "I love how spontaneous it all is. I mean this is plan everything to death Rachel, and she and Kurt just wing it every week. I think that is pretty amazing."

"When you put it that way, yeah." Quinn smiled. "but I think she is amazing anyway."

"Took you long enough." Brittany muttered. "San is going to be late tonight, she is going out with a few of the friends from her class."

"Good for her, I'm surprised she didn't ask you to go."

"She did," Brittany shrugged. "She always wants me to go, but she needs time for her. If we spend too much time together all the time, we will suffocate one another and I can't let that happen."

"I can see where you're coming from but you her endgame you know that right?" Quinn asked rolling her head in the direction of Brittany where she sat in the arm chair.

"Of course, but I'm not stupid either. You can be someone's everything, and still be their downfall ." Brittany laid her head back. "Santana has been a bit clingy since we moved here, she needs more friends."

Quinn thought about that, and wondered if Rachel felt the same way. Was Quinn too needy, too clingy? Did she require and expect too much from her in their relationship. What if Rachel needed more space, what if they grew apart? What if Quinn being so needy caused Rachel to find someone else.

"Don't be silly." Brittany muttered with her eyes still closed. "Rachel loves you, she always has, and she always will." Brittany stretched her leg up over her head randomly. "Rachel likes the way you are with her, you are her ying, to her yang."

Quinn wasn't so sure, she had to make sure that Rachel never left her. She was the only thing that kept her grounded, she pulled her from the rubble of Lima and made her realize that their was life after you hit rock bottom. She needed her to breathe.

She heard the keys in the lock and looked at the clock it was three in the afternoon, either Santana had decided to come home rather then go out or Rachel was home early. Either way both would be bad for different reasons.

Rachel walked in the room and looked at the two people in the room. "I take it Santana isn't home." she laughed. Quinn popped off the sofa and pulled her into her arms, kissing her soundly. "Now I know she isn't home." she laughed when she came up for air.

"Hey Rachie." Brittany waved from her spot on the sofa still stretching out her leg over her head. "Yes, Santana is going out after class tonight with some friends for dinner and drinks."

Rachel smiled peppering kisses on Quinn's face. "Good for her, everyone needs to get out now and then." Quinn sucked in a breath, "You ok honey?"

"I'm fine. " Quinn hid her face in the brown locks that smelled like strawberry.

"Baby?" Rachel looked at her girlfriend with concern she knew better then to believe what Quinn was trying to push off as something nonchalant.

"Really I'm ok." Quinn lied again. "What do you guys want to do tonight?"

Brittany set her foot back on the ground. "I want to go out dancing, maybe dinner too."

"Quinn you up for a night out? It's still pretty early we could take the train back to the city and go to this club I use to go to."

"If you want to." Quinn nodded her head. "But if you guys want to go, you know by yourself I can work on my English paper."

"Baby, I'm …" Rachel frowned. "Do you not want to go? We can stay home. I don't really want to go without you."

Quinn nodded. "OK we can all go. I just need to start that paper now, get a head start on it."

"O-ok." Rachel let her go and watched her walk up the stairs. She sat down in the place that Quinn had just vacated.

"So how was the performance in Central Park?" Brittany asked with a smirk as she hung her legs over the seat.

"It was amazing. Kurt and I owned it." Rachel smirked. "We should do it all together sometime. Maybe on the weekend."

"I think that is a great idea, I would love to, it would be like the old times in Glee." Brittany looked over at Rachel. "You'll dance with me tonight, like old times right?"

Rachel raised a brow, "Sure." she said internally she was wondering if this was a very good idea.

**~~~ }|{ ~~~**

At 9:30pm the trio left the small Italian restaurant, that served vegan selections, that Kurt had recommended. He was at a late Vogue shoot, but would be meeting up with them at the club later.

"That was delicious," Quinn admitted looking at the area the restaurant was located. "I would never had given it a change, had Kurt not told us about it." she shook her head in annoyance at old self.

"Well you aren't the only one." Rachel laughed. She pulled Quinn closer and held her hand tight, she grabbed Brittany's arm and weaved her own through it. "Shall we dance ladies?"

"Yes!" Brittany fist pumped the air and they headed in the direction of the club that Rachel had frequented her first few months when she has lived in New York alone. The bouncer knew Rachel and smirked at her, giving her outfit a look of appreciation.

Quinn felt her irrational irritation rise. Rachel looked amazing in her very short red shorts, and her half suit jacket that stopped at right under her breasts and hugged them. She had on four inch stilettos and a white baby tee under the suit jacket. Her hair was down in loose curls, she was just gorgeous. Brittany was wearing shorts as well paired with a baby tee her hair up and sensible adidas Vigors. She was planning as she put it 'tearing up the dance floor' Quinn was dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and tee shirt and her signature cardigan.

Quinn watched as Brittany ran to the dance floor quickly making friends and was dancing with a group of people. Rachel watched too with a smile on her face. "She's amazing isn't she?"

"Yeah, she really is." Rachel smiled happily like a proud momma. "Do you want to stay at the table or are you going to dance with me tonight?" Rachel smirked and held out her hand to Quinn.

"We can dance, if you want to." Quinn said softly.

"Ok this isn't the place but we have to talk about this when we get home later ok? I love you, baby. Whatever is bothering you, we can work it out ok."

Quinn nodded. Then led the way to the dance floor, where she quickly got carried away with the amazing-ness of holding and dancing with Rachel, she noticed every now and then that other people where watching them. But she didn't care all that mattered was that Rachel was in her arms rubbing her body against hers and hers alone.

She would never be able to live without her, she couldn't lose her. She had to make sure that she did everything to make sure that Rachel was always hers. No matter what.

Rachel pulled Quinn off the dance floor about an hour later they were both exhausted and thirsty, as usual Brittany was still a bundle of energy and had waved them off when they asked if she needed a break.

"Two bottles of water." she called out to the bar tender. He nodded with a smirk, but handed them to her.

"Oh baby Schwimmer ...water?" came a mocking voice from the left. Rachel swore under her breath.

"Ms. July." Rachel turned with her best show smile. "What a pleasure seeing you this evening."

"I bet, interesting choice of moonlighting. Considering.." the blonde laughed with a cackle.

Which of course rubbed Quinn the wrong way and she leaned between them. "Considering what exactly?" she demanded with her best HBIC in place.

"Quinn, please."

"Oh the infamous Quinn." Cassandra threw her head back and laughed. "You do exist, interesting there was speculation."

Rachel frowned, Quinn growled and Cassandra downed another drink. "Yes I'm very much real, I don't think I like the way you treat Rachel, and I certainly don't like the way you looking at my girlfriend."

"Is that so." the older blonde grinned, giving Rachel a slow head to toe once over, swayed a little on her feet and laughed. "What are you going to do about that sweetie?"

Rachel frowned this was not good, Quinn was being territorial, which she found hot as hell, and Ms. July was being her bitch self.

"Oh your about to find out Bitch!" Quinn said as she lunged at the older woman.

* * *

**Ant that is where I'll leave it as it after midnight and anything else will take me a few hours to right.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Please Review**

**Update coming next Tuesday**

**Thanks**

**Taylor**

**}|{**


	7. Chapter 7

**3/19/12 Chapter 7**

**Author's Note**

**So I'm back with an update sorry about the hiatus…Life just kinda got in the way. This is the drama in the story…well I left you with a fight cliff hanger so that shouldn't have been too surprising…right? Somewhat short, I had a good ending spot and so I left it there, but I'm already working on the next chapter (Smile)  
**

**Disclaimer: As usual I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy is a genius. I don't own any of the lyrics that I will use in this or future chapters.**

**~}|{~**

* * *

Rachel watched in horrified fascination as Quinn tackled her dance teacher to the ground, ripping her hair out , and then slapping the older woman in the face. Someone yelled out "Fight!" Rachel was pushed to the ground by the crowd, and she lost sight of Quinn. Someone stood on her hair she yelped and pushed the girl who was on her. Who fell into someone else, then there was pandemonium. Someone kicked her in the head , she saw stars and her last thought was "Where's Snix when you need her."

Brittany ran over the minute she say Quinn fly in the air to attack someone, before the gleeful shout of "Fight" and then she watched as Rachel disappeared in the crowd. She pulled out her cell phone and yelled at her phone to "Call San!" as she body checked bitches left and right on her way to where she had last seen Rachel.

"Hi baby!" Santana answered with a giggle.

"Hi sweetheart are you having a good time?" Brittany said pulling some bitches hair that wasn't getting out of the way fast enough.

"The best I wish you were here with me." Santana whispered with a hiccup.

"Baby, I wish you were here too." Brittany said sweetly as she punched some idiot guy that had his hands on Rachel.

"Where are you?"

"Oh Quinn, Rachel and I went out dancing." Brittany said lifting Rachel up off the ground.

"Without me? " Santana asked sounding hurt.

"Yeah that was a mistake honey, I can see that now." Brittany cradled the phone in crook of her ear and shoulder. "Rachie wake up honey." Brittany shook her slightly.

"What's going on Britt?" Santana demanded sobering up, quickly by the concern in Brittany's voice over the phone and the yelling that she could hear in the background where her lover was.

"Baby calm down are you guys in the city?" Brittany asked softly concerned that Rachel was still out cold. "Come on Rachel wake up I have to go help Quinn."

"Yes I'm in the city. What the fuck is going on." Santana demanded angrily, shushing people around her.

"Honey I just need you to come to the club were at, and maybe help Quinn kick someone's ass?" Brittany asked taking her eyes off Rachel for a minute to look at Quinn who was still letting whoever was under her all her best boxing moves.

"Quinn is fighting someone? What the hell happened? Is Rachel ok?" Santana demanded her voice slightly distorted as she moved through the crowd. "What club are you at?"

"Rainbow on 43rd." Brittany said still juggling Rachel as she looked over to see where Quinn was still pounding on some blonde woman. "I think Quinn might need therapy." she whispered.

"I'm on 45th I'll be there as soon as I can." Santana muttered. "I love you, keep Rachel out from the crowd ok?"

"Ok, I love you too." Brittany hung up the phone and looked over at Quinn in mystification. She was screaming at the woman calling her all kinds of hateful things. "Homophobic, bible toting, small town minded, over bearing loser," she was also yelling things like "You can't have her!" "She's mine, you'll never get her back." and "If you ever lay a hand on her again I will hunt you down and kill you."

Rachel seemed to come to instantly, literally one minute she was out cold and the next she was wide awake. "Quinn?" she whispered.

"Oh thank goodness you're ok! " Brittany cried happily. "What happened?"

"I don't know where's Quinn?" she asked softly cradled in the blondes arms.

"She's currently busy." Brittany muttered with worry in her tone. Rachel jumped out of her arms as if remembering what had happened. She leapt into the fray and placed a hand on Quinn. "QUINN, stop baby please stop." Rachel sobbed wrapping her arms around the now dejected blonde who stood over a now thoroughly frighten, bruised, battered and put in her place Cassandra July.

"You treat Rachel like a punching bag ever again, I'll be there to finish what I started. " Quinn promised then turned and pulled Rachel into her arms. "Are you ok baby?" she asked when Rachel seemed to sway on her feet.

"Yeah I think I bumped my head." she whispered with a smile, nestling herself into Quinn's neck. "I love you, I'm sorry about Ms. July."

"That isn't you're fault baby. I'm not going to ever let anyone hurt you, ever again." Quinn promised leaning in and kissing her on her cheek. She looked up to see Brittany who was pushing her way to them. "Hey Britt you ready to leave, I don't feel like dancing anymore."

"Yeah Santana should be here in a minute." Brittany smiled. "Rachel you ok? You look like you're going to pass out again."

"My head hurts is all." Rachel whispered as her eyes fluttered. "I'm tired too." she muttered fighting the fog that was attempting to take over her.

They walked out of the club as police rounded the corner and Santana tossed open the cab door. "Get in!" they all hustled into the cab and took off before the cops hit the club. "What in the hell happened? Why would you go to a club without me? What's wrong with Berry? Why are you so bloody Brittany?"

"It isn't my blood." Brittany muttered confused looking over at Rachel. "Rachie is your head bleeding?"

"No I don't think so." Rachel muttered reaching back and wincing when she touched a tender part of her head and then pulled her hand back to look at her fingers that were drenched in blood. She whimpered. "Oh maybe?" she looked at the blood then her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"Rachel!" all three of the girls yelled when she went limp in Quinn's terrified arms.

Quinn propped Rachel up and ripped off her cardigan and applied pressure from the wound that she was able to locate in the glow of the street lights. "Take us to the nearest open medical facility." Quinn demanded brokenly as she sobbed pulling Rachel back into her arms. "I'm so sorry baby. I'm so sorry I didn't keep my promise." she sobbed brokenly.

Santana watched as Quinn carried Rachel into the ER that the cabbie pulled up to. She paid the cab grabbed Brittany's hand and followed quickly after Quinn, who was quickly losing it as the medical staff wasn't moving fast enough for her.

"Fabray calm down." Santana demanded she placed a hand on her shoulder and looked at the woman with her Snix!HBIC face in place. "Our friend has a head wound she needs medical attention she is unconscious." the woman behind the counter jumped at the calm controlled demanding tone that Santana bashed her over the head with.

Within less then a minute there was a nurse and a doctor leading Quinn to a room to place Rachel on a gurney. They started peppering them with questions, Quinn wasn't able to answer because she was sobbing, Santana didn't have any idea as she wasn't there. Brittany pushed Santana over to hold Quinn and she started firing out answers to the medical staff. "She fell, then was trampled on my a crowd. I'm not sure how hard she hit her head I was across the room when it happened. She was out when I found her and then regained consciousness for about 10 minutes, before she realized she was bleeding and passed out again."

"Ladies we will take good care of her." the male doctor promised them watching them as they all showed different stages of concern and grief. "Can someone get a hold of her parents? I see she has a student id from NYADA is she local?."

Santana pulled out her phone. "I'll call them, we'll get them here as fast as possible if you think it necessary. But we don't have to worry too much, i mean it's a cut ont he head, a few stitches and we're on our way right?"

The doctor looked over at the very pale girl, worry clearly defined on his face. "She's lost a lot of blood, I think it would be necessary." he said regretfully. "At the very least we'll need to talk to them about medical treatment."

"You got it doc." Santana flipped through her phone and dialed the number for the Berry household, worry creeping in on her as she realized the doctor was worried. "Dr. Berry it's Santana… there has been an accident, Rachel has been hurt can you talk to the doctor? Yes ..not sir, yes sir we got her to an ER within 20 minutes. Ok sir hold on." she handed the phone to the doctor and continued to hold on to Quinn as she sobbed, Brittany coming over to hold onto Quinn as well. They shared a worried look as they watched Rachel be rushed out of the room on the gurney and down the hall.

"She's my whole life." Quinn whispered. "Please...please take care of her. God please don't punish her for my sins." she begged as she sobbed into her best friends arms.

* * *

**Thanks for reading**

**Please Review**

**Update coming next Tuesday**

**Thanks**

**Taylor**

**}|{**


	8. Chapter 8

**4/2/12 Chapter 8**

**Author's Note:**

**Hello my lovelies, so I'm dipping into what I only hinted at in earlier chapters involving how Quinn and Rachel got together and what happened with Finn. It's a short chapter, because it was emotional for me. There are pieces of all my stories that I pull from my own real life experiences and unfortunately this one was one of them.**

**Please read and review.**

**Thanks **

**Taylor**

**~}|{~**

Rachel looked around the room as she came aware of her surroundings. She seemed to be vaguely aware of where she was but not overly so. It was so dark, she sat up realizing she was in a bed, her head swam as she tried to clear the fogginess. "Hello?"

"Hey Babe." Rachel felt her whole world coming crashing down, she peered over into the darkness and saw a sweaty Finn Hudson in the corner. "It's about time you woke up."

Rachel jumped out of the bed and tired to run to an exit. Realizing too late that she was tied to the bed. "Oh god no, not again!" she screamed sobbing as she fought the restraints.

"You're not leaving Rachel, not again." he whispered in a broken voice lifting her back into the bed. "No one will ever hurt you again."

"Just you." she whispered as he came back with a syringe full of something that would make her incoherent again.

}|{

Quinn sat in the chair next to Rachel's still form looking back and fourth between the machines that were stabilizing her vitals and the diva herself. Brittany had called Kurt and he and Blaine where on their way. The Berry men where in the hallway talking to Rachel's doctor. Santana and Brittany where talking quietly in the corner of the room.

"Baby, please you have to wake up. You're worrying your dad's, Baby." Quinn whispered kissing Rachel's limp hand. "I'm so sorry Baby, this is all my fault." she wiped furiously at the tears as they rushed down her face. "Rachel, please for me can you wake up? I promise I will never talk to Ms. July again. I'll never get into any trouble, I'll stay by your side. Please, please." she begged over and over again lost in her despair.

Brittany looked sadly at Quinn as she fell apart. It was like senior year all over again. She wasn't sure if they could survive something like this again. "Santana, sweetheart, I don't think Quinn is going to be ok."

"Fabray will be fine, she just needs to go to sleep. She's been up for the last 48 hours." Santana said softly trying to hide her own worries, from her girlfriend.

"You weren't there when it happened San, " Brittany reminded her. Sighing when Santana gave her a scowl. "I'm not saying that it was your fault Santana. All I'm saying is that you weren't there the two weeks she went missing."

"Missing my ass, more like Ogre-napped" Santana growled. "We… they.. made it through that . Look how happy they are now." she snuck a glance at Quinn. "Well not this minute, but all the rest of senior year and now."

"Because Quinn had Rachel, and Rachel had Quinn." Brittany said softly. "I don't think you understand how bad Quinn was." Brittany closed her eyes and let out a pained breath. "They had to medicate her, she was hysterical."

"Maybe I should call Judy." Santana said now worried as Quinn rocked back and forth praying brokenly over the little diva.

"I already called her, and our parents. They're all on their way" Brittany said softly and looked over as the Berry men came into the room. "Dr. Berry is there an update?"

"We've been able to isolate that Rachel not only had the blow to her head, but also had some type of drug in her system."

"Drug?" Santana shot out her seat. "The midget doesn't do drugs Doc!" she stood face to face with the man. "You should know that!"

"Santana!" Brittany said coming to her side and grabbing her hand. "Of course they know that, San."

Hiram nodded at the girls with a sad smile . "Yes we do know that Rachel would never do drugs, but that doesn't change the fact that there were traces of a drug in her bloodstream when they ran a blood toxicology test." he sighed and placed a hand on this husband arm. "Brittany did you see anyone give her anything?"

"I was on the dance floor most of the night, Quinn was with her most of the night. But Rachel and Quinn never have anything other then water when we go out dancing. None of us do , it was something that was drilled into our brains from Sue." Brittany looked over at Quinn, who was in her own bubble. "No I didn't see anyone near her except for Quinn and Miss July." Brittany worried her lip, then winced when San rubbed her knuckled on her bruised hand. "Oh wait, there was this guy leaning over Rachel after she fell on the ground, but I had thought that he was helping her."

"Is that the guy you punched?" Santana asked softly.

"Yeah kinda glad I did now." Brittany looked down at her hand it was still tender. "Hey can you guys get like his DNA from my hand? I haven't really been able to clean it properly."

Santana and the Berry men looked at her with flabbergasted looks. Brittany tilted her head and smiled. "I love CSI, but I like NCIS more I think Abby is wicked hot."

Leroy smiled over at Brittany "We can see if that will work, come on sweetie lets go talk one of the police officers outside and see what they think."

Santana looked at Quinn, then Hiram. "Britt and I are worried about Quinn too." she whispered.

Hiram nodded and looked at the blonde. He glanced back at the Latina and nodded to the corner of the room further away from where Quinn cried over Rachel's still form. Santana followed him waiting for him to say that he needed to. "I agree with you, we're worried about Quinn. She is showing the same signs from the incident. We're waiting on Judy to see what she wants to do. Quinn isn't capable of making an informed decision right now. " he sighed and took off his glasses rubbing his eyes. "Rachel isn't showing any signs of coming out of this coma, there is swelling on her brain. The brain waves are indicating brain activity which is good," he muttered.

"But then why isn't she awake? I've noticed that she's twitching, like she's in a nightmare." Santana brushed away a silent single tear. "You don't think she is locked into herself because what happened?"

"That is one of my biggest fears, which is compounded by the restless that she is experiencing. I bring this up because if that is the case she could be like this for awhile. Which will further impact Quinn downward spiral."

"Fuck." she mutters leaning heavily against the wall.

}|{

Rachel opened her eyes again, instantly aware of where she was. She looked over to where Finn always sat and was relieved to see that she was for once alone in the tiny room.

"This isn't real Rachel." she whispered to herself, pulling on her restraints. _Sure does feel real._ she thought to herself. It had taken a year to get over this traumatic time in her life. It had been the most difficult fourteen and a half days of her life. She had lived in the constant fear that she would never seen her fathers, be on Broadway or see her friends again. All before she had had the chance to tell Quinn that she loved her. That she always had and always would , she knew that now. "Quinn, I love you so much." she whispered softly, tears running down her face. "I promise we'll be together again, I just need to wake up, from this nightmare."

Rachel froze where she was, all but lifeless on the bed, when the door opened to reveal Finn who was carrying something that Rachel had hoped that she would never see again. "Oh good you're awake." he grinned his eyes glossed over.

"Please Finn, don't. We don't have to do this. Please just let me go. I promise I won't tell anyone." Rachel begged him as she tried to inch away from him.

"Rach, we're going to be together forever. You and me , against the world remember." he grinned and set the knife on the bedside table. "You just need to be reminded of all the good times."

"Finn please." she whimpered.

"Rachel you're mine. " he pulled the chair closer to the bed. "And now everyone will know." he said eyes glinting in the light coming from the candle in the corner of the room, as he picked up the knife and ripped Rachel's shirt off her body.

"NO!"

}|{

**I hope that this explains some things and intrigues you to want to read more. IT will get better, I think we've got about 6 more chapters then we'll wrap this one up. **

**As always thanks for being my emotional sounding board.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Please Review**

**Update coming next Tuesday**

**Thanks**

**Taylor**

**}|{**


	9. Chapter 9

**4/23/12 Chapter 9**

**Please read and review.**

**Thanks **

**Taylor**

**~}|{~**

**3 Days later**

_Rachel felt the knife cut into her skin, the burn of the blade into her soft flesh, the feel of the blood as it rolled down her skin. She whimpered, only able to watch again as Finn carved his name into her skin. She was paralyzed with whatever cocktail that he had gotten his hands on. She could feel everything, but she wasn't able to move or scream. She kept going in and out of consciousness. Which would annoy Finn as he demanded that she watch him, saying that we was marking her for them. So that people would know that they were together, and to remind her that she belonged to him, and no one else. "Tell me you know that you're mine."_

Quinn sat beside Rachel her eyes red, puffy. She was out of the hydration required to cry at this point. She just sat there and watched the girl of her dream twitch over and over again. As if she was reliving some miserable experience again and again. She just know in her heart that Rachel was reliving that miserable weeks with that crazed teenage boy from their past. She would never forget the days it all ended, the day they found her, the day that Finn Hudson had finally been caught, and been punished what he did to her Rachel.

_They had no leads for over a week, Quinn had been beside herself curled up in Rachel's bed, refusing to leave, just incase. They had been drugging her for days threatening to take she to the hospital, if she refused to eat again. She was laying there crying her heart out numb to anything but the pain of never seeing Rachel again, having never told her that she loved her. They had only just become friends again during the Summer, and Quinn was waiting for the right time to tell her how she felt._

_She looked out the window seeing a beautiful yellow bird birched on Rachel's windowsill. It was one of Rachel's favorite colors and she found herself getting out of bed and opening the window calling to the bird. She sat on the floor and leaned against the windowsill. It was the breeze that moves the drapes enough for Quinn to see the flower petal now crushed into the carpet next to the window. Instantly she recognized the flower, she whipped out her cell phone and called Kurt. "Where's Finn!" she demanded. The minute Kurt finished telling her that he was out camping and had been for weeks, she flew down the stairs with the petal in her hands "I know where she is! I know where she is she!" shouted a the top of her lungs._

"Please Rachel, please." she begged the girl, who remained motionless on the bed.

"Quinn you need to eat something sweetie." Quinn looked over at her mother, she blinked confused when she had gotten there. "Please honey, Rachel wouldn't be happy with you if you end up the hospital too."

Quinn looked around the room Santana and Brittany where sharing a hospital reclining chair, cuddled together. The Berry men where once again sitting in the corner talking quietly. They looked so run down, and besides themselves with worry. Then there was her mother, looking distraught herself, her normally perfect appearance was disheveled, her makeup had long ago warn off. "Mom I'm not really hungry."

"Please honey, just a little of something. Then I promise I'll leave you alone." Judy Fabray's eyes welled with tears the exhaustion and worry finally wining over the tide of her want to be strong for her daughter.

"Ok Mom, you're right Rachel wouldn't be happy." Quinn nodded and placed her forehead on the girls joined hands. "I love you, please come back to me baby."

_When Rachel regained consciousness again it was the sharp pain in her side. Finn was out of the room again and her own blood coated the sheets. "Please god, please help me." she begged barley above a whisper. Her tears were rolling down her face. She heard the yelling, she heard Finn running up the stairs. "Oh god!" she cried harder. Finn ran into the room and barricaded the door with a dresser._

"_How did they find us." he muttered, as he paced back and fourth. He now had a pistol dangling from his hands. He looked over at her. "They won't let us be together." he seemed truly bewildered by that._

"_Finn please, just calm down." Rachel begged. "Please lets think about this." she closed her eyes and regulated her breathing to calm herself. Then looked back at Finn, he was rapidly deteriorating again. "Finn please look at me, you don't have to do this. Nothing that's been done can't be undone."_

"_I'm not living without you!" he shouted he levered the pistol at her. "I can't live without you Rachel." there were tears running down his face. His eyes were wild, his hand shook. The bullet left the gun and grazed Rachel's ear and embedded into the wall behind the bed. After that it was all over very quickly, one minute Finn was standing over her to take another shot and then he was gone as the shot went off and Finn crumpled to the ground. Then the room was filled with men with guns._

"_Finn!" she screamed at the top of her lungs._

"Finn!" Rachel launched out of the hospital bed sobbing. "Oh god!"

"Rachel!" Quinn forgot her food and leapt to Rachel bedside again. "Oh thank god." the blonde dropped to her knees and said a silent prayer of thanks.

The room became alive with movement everyone rushing to Rachel's side. All talking at once, the room filled with more people including the police detective and Rachel's doctor.

Brittany finally whistled and everyone was quiet again. "Rachie, do you need something?"

"Water." she croaked out with a smile as she patted Quinn's hand.

**One week later**

Rachel waved her fathers off at the airport and leaned back into Quinn's embrace, "I'm sad to see them go, but I'm glad to have you all to myself again." she whispered.

"Me too, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, it's been a week." Rachel smiled. "You worry too much, I'm back to school tomorrow, everything will be fine."

"Back with the Ms. July." Quinn frowned.

"It will be fine. You know she apologized and she didn't press charges." Rachel smiled and pulled Quinn into her arms and kissed her quickly. "I love you Quinn."

"I love you, more." Quinn promised.

"Not even possible." Rachel intertwined their fingers and headed out of the airport. Back to their home, and their normal everyday lives.

The four of them sat together for dinner, joking over the disaster that was their combined parents. "I swear if I head one more time how impossible I am to live with I was going to break something." Santana laughed.

The other three looked at one another trying not to laugh for a different reason, when Santana looked up and noticed she as the only one laughing. "What? Seriously I'm not as bad as Mami was claiming, right?"

"Of course, Santana." Rachel was the first to assure the Latina quickly followed by both the blondes who nodded their agreement. "We all love living together, we all click."

"Exactly." Santana smiled and scowled at the mark on the table cloth. "Who spilt the wine, that is going to be a bitch to get out. Alright new rule No more read wine."

Her three roommates started to laugh, it got louder and louder until Santana was scowling.

And just like that the last week was all but forgotten and the foursome ran head first back into their lives on the east coast. Rachel, still had therapy that her fathers had insisted on, before they left. But she looked at her girlfriend, and her best friends and realized that yes the past was terrible and a horrible memory that would follow her, but that it was the past. The past was the reason she had a present and amazing wonderful future.

The present was pretty amazing sitting with the three most people important in her life here with her to share her ups and her downs. Quinn was it for her, she had known that for a while. Quinn was her forever love, and for the first time in a long time she felt worthy of that love. She had blamed herself for a very long time for what had happened with Finn. She often worried what she had done to have driven him to the place that he had ended up in.

She had what people often revered to survivors guilt. She had never forgiven herself for the role that she played in Finn's down fall, and eventual death. Years of therapy were her only hope at forgiving him and herself. But Quinn, Britt and even San were her anchors to happier times, and reality.

Really she wouldn't be able to ever thank them enough for being here for her, and showing that life was worth living again. Even if it was only to laugh at a silly duck walking Britt, or to have more rules doled onto an already impressive list, or just to catch the look of love in Quinn's eyes, when they looked at one another.

Life was pretty great. Broadway was within her grasp. She had the best friends in the world. And she was in love with the one person that would complete her happily ever after.

"I love you Quinn." Rachel whispered when they laid in one another's arms that night. "I'm going to marry you and have your babies one day."

"I love you too, and I believe you just like I believe that you're going to be the biggest brightest star on Broadway."

"But I'll always be your Rachel." Rachel promised kissing her softly.

"Always mine, for now and forever."

_~The End ~_

_I might update this with future time jumps, but this day to day story is over. I might revisit it, but this felt like the end to me. What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading_

_Thanks_

_Taylor_

_}|{_


End file.
